


Helpless

by Paradise_Found



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, One True Pairing, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_Found/pseuds/Paradise_Found
Summary: How do you fix something when all you know is destruction? Trigger Warning: the work has depictions of suicide and self-harm.
Relationships: Eleena Daru/Darth Malgus
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The hour is late, the city, in tranquil slumber. A few hours to go before dawn breaks, then the sun will shine through the eternal clouds and bring forth a new day. 

A soft blue light peaks through the small crack on the bottom of the door to Malgus’s study. A faint sound of keys being typed and the whirl of his comp serve as the soundtrack to his night. A groan of annoyance escapes him. His strength lies in combat, not in the repetitiveness of paperwork. He brings two strong fingers together and massages the middle of his brows. His yellow eyes, void of its usual fire from the streams of symbols and lines on the vidscreen, are now desperate for rest. He stands and stretches, the desire to sleep rushing to saturate his limbs. The heavy movements of his legs carry his weary body towards his bedroom. The glowing ambience in his study leads his path out, it dims as he exits, and deliberately darkens itself as the occupant leaves the confines of its blue light prison.

His bedroom welcomes his presence with an inviting hiss. Starlight cocoons his room with resolute softness. It shines on his pale face with an eerie glow. He removes his clothes, fully nude, and settles himself in for the night. Images start to appear behind his eyes, out of focus and with maddening incoherence. His thoughts are fragmented and short, contrasting with the deepening of his breaths. Calmness washes over him, his tall frame drowns into the comfort of his bed, each fibre of muscle pressing him down. He does not fight the urge, instead, completely gives in.

The night closes in on his residence, allowing no sound or movement within. But this quietness does not last long.

Just as Malgus is starting to dream, a loud cry of utter fear rouses him. At first, he is sure of his dream state, then, his consciousness sharpens. The yells, long, then short and accompanied by banging, are of despair laced with horror with tearful sobbing interspersed. He sits up, senses alert. He scans his room for a possible explanation for his rude awakening. The intensity of the cries increase, they become more frantic, as if someone is overcome with madness. A thought speeds its way through the labyrinth of his mind. It’s Eleena. He removes himself from the comfort of his bed, grabs the closest bit of clothing to cover himself, opens the door with a wave of the Force and runs towards her room.

Malgus stands on the other side of her door, listening to her, wondering if it is proper for him to enter uninvited. Her cries are even more distraught and deranged, with continuing thuds of fists on the wall. Forgoing with etiquette, he opens her door. Her naked body greets him, but with alarming fear in her eyes. Tears form two waterfalls on her cheeks, eyes red, lips dry. The remnants of her nightclothes in pieces, with ripped seams and loose threads, scattered on the floor. She yells out something and retreats to the corner of her bed, shivering in the dim light from the little window above her. She cowers before him, a depressing déjà vu. 

“Eleena, what’s the matter?” Malgus approaches her with hesitation as if confronting a wounded beast.

“No! Get away!” She yells. Her thin arms wrap around herself, in an attempt to comfort the pain she is feeling, as real as the starlight shining through. “Please don’t take me, please!” Her eyes slam shut, unable to cope with her reality. She continues her song of torture, spittle line the wall with her fear. 

“You are safe here, no one will harm you.” He steps closer to her, an arm reaches out to reassure her trembling body.

She sees his hand, large and foreboding. She screams. A long uninterrupted, blood stopping scream. She does not desist and screams even louder, so loud that his ears ache. 

“Eleena, you are having a nightmare. You must wake!” Malgus tries to close the distance between them but it only makes her more agitated. Her eyes open wide, untold horrors flash in front of her. 

“Please don’t take me, not me. Please.” She scratches at the walls and throws herself at the solid duracrete, whimpering at her own powerlessness. “Kill me, please.” She softly says to no one amidst her blood curdling cries. The continuation of her pain and suffering breaks the skin on her temple as it meets the wall, streaks of blood splatters, hot with anguish. She does not halt, she yells more desperately and her self inflicted assault proceeds with full menace. A grim resolve reveals itself in her crazed eyes, she means to bring an end to her life.

Blood streaks down her face onto the whiteness of her sheets. It dots and sprays, like a demented painting. An urge falls over Malgus. He takes all of her into his soothing arms, weighing them on her shivering body. It takes more than what he thinks he needs to restrain the physicality of her nightmare. She fights against his hold with adamant determination. Her arms flail wildly as an unintended punch lands on Malgus’s face, but he does not react. Her death wish is of such intensity that she is able to loosen his grip on her. She returns to paint the strokes of her life on the blood splattered wall. Malgus takes her in again, this time, he lies down on top of her, using all of his weight to calm Eleena. 

A sudden flash of reality runs across her tearful eyes. The sadness disappears for the quickest second. She looks at him, with a sliver of hope.

“Master.” She whispers. A smile emerges from her lips and she loses consciousness from the strength the nightmare has taken from her. 

Malgus touches her burning cheeks and wipes away the evidence of her sadness. He lies by her side, her cold back against his warm chest, feeling the rise and fall of her being from the relaxation of sleep. For the first time in his life, he feels helpless. All he knows is how to bring about destruction and ruin, to put fear in others, there is not a cell within him that does not yearn for conflict. And now, here lies a task too difficult for him to fulfill. 

He brings her closer to him. Unable to come to terms with the horrors she has seen in her life, he holds her until he too falls asleep, in the small bed of her refuge.


	2. Chapter 2

Malgus slowly blinks the sleep from his eyes. It takes him some time to remember what took place last night. He sits up on the bed and looks around for clues to aid in his deduction. He remembers screaming, even though they did not bring any satisfaction as they usually would. He remembers fear, but he did not savour it. He sees the blood on his arm, but it does not belong to him. He turns his head slowly towards the duracrete wall then it all dawns on him, as stark as sunlight. 

Eleena opens the door and stands in the doorway of her sanctum. She sees his realization of her depressing past. Now dressed more appropriately to face Malgus, she shuffles uncomfortably where she stands, seeing his pale face gets even paler as he inspects each drop of her blood on the wall. 

“Master.” She keeps a distance from him, unsure if she should enter her room with him in it.

Malgus turns to her, his eyes glow a gentle warmth on her. She shifts herself even further, unable to take in the softness of his demeanour. She looks away and faces the other side of the room.

“I apologize for the mess, Master.” She says to the wall.

“How is your wound?” Malgus says without looking at her and stands at his full height.

“The bleeding has stopped. I am not worthy of your concern, Master.” Eleena’s head hangs low, watching the floor for the movement of Malgus’s shadow.

“I did not save you on Geonosis for you to end your life.” He closes the gap between them but keeps some distance.

“It was merely a dream, Master. I do not dare to squander the blessing you have given me.” She replies on the edge of tears.

“I will have your wound looked at by a medical professional.” 

“There is no need, Master. I can...” 

“Do not argue with me.” He now stands right in front of her. His imposing will soaks through her bones. The words are curt but she can sense a gentleness veiled behind the sounds. Even a non force user can feel it, it is as plain as the rain on Dromund Kaas.

“Yes, as you wish, Master.” She bows her head in obedience.

He places a firm finger on her chin and lifts her head into the light of day. Her eyes shift, unwilling to meet his fiery amber gaze, but finally, she gives in and meets his eyes with the same determination.

He smoothes a finger on the wound, feeling the dry scab that has formed in the hours when she slept. Dry spots of blood have adhered to the side of her face, there is evidence that she tried to wipe them off with a damp cloth, but she did not complete the task with the same thoroughness as usual.

“The wound will need to be closed.” His breath falls on her face like a soft breeze.

“I will do as you command, Master.” She steps to the side to allow Malgus to exit her room.

“Yes, you will.” His entire frame almost does not fit the threshold of her doorway, he departs her room, with his voice lingering delicately in the emptied space.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Come visit me on [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/introversiontherapy).


End file.
